


A Riveting Romance

by Zeriku



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, and chains and collars are in play, wherein dio is an unbelievable dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriku/pseuds/Zeriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is certainly not what you'd call theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Riveting Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a dearest, dearest friend who's the sole reason why I've looked into JJBA in the first place. I apologize in advance for any mistakes (both grammatical and story-wise). This is purely AU, by the way.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own JJBA (lol)
> 
> Warning: Non-con. Dio being a dickhead and an imperial douchebag.

Jojo thought, rather grimly, how pitiful he must look like with Dio Brando's heel pressing against his bruised cheek. There was no mistaking how utterly defeated he was-- defeated to the point that he couldn't even muster up the energy to feel disgusted at being treated like dirt by his arch-nemesis.

The heel on his cheek pressed down harder, earning a weak grunt from the fallen man.

"I expected more from you," Dio started, sniffing disdainfully in an attempt to appear uninterested. "It's safe to say that I'm quite disappointed with this outcome, Jojo. Well, quite is the wrong word. _Extremely_ seems a lot more fitting, don't you think?"

Jojo glared up at the man in response. Had he not been in this dismal situation and had Dio not been his arch-nemesis, Jojo would've described Dio as being...beautiful then. The fire from their surroundings bounced of his eyes and form, making the man look ethereal. His sneer should've lessened the effect, but Jojo has resigned himself to the fact that Dio _is_ as beautiful as he is deadly in battle.

It's such a terrible shame that he's an A-grade asshole.

"What do you think of being a dog?" Dio's musing cut through his thoughts. His face must've shown what Dio was searching for, fangs glinting against the fires as his smirk widened. " _I_ think you'll make a good dog, Jojo."

* * *

Jojo has decided early on-- say, when he was first introduced to Dio-- that Dio was the sort of man who has an affinity towards being dramatic. _Overly_ dramatic and theatrical. The man was the living, breathing persona of drama, and that, coupled with a few loose screws and the immeasurable bloodlust that was inherent in all vampires, made Dio one of the most dangerous men alive.

"Isn't it glorious to live out the rest of your days to where kings and queens were formerly housed in?" Dio carefully stepped over the bloodied corpse of a woman-- the _queen_ \-- on his way to the thrones. He tutted as he examined the thrones, eyes meticulously gauging the beauty and craftsmanship of the two seats.

"I suppose these'll do," he finally said afterward, spinning with a dramatic flair and falling down on the king's throne, mad grin present. "For a temporary home, that is."

Jojo shot him a disgusted glare before reverting his gaze away. He stood in the middle of the throne room, feet and wrists in chains. By his feet were several dozens of dead bodies, all mercilessly slaughtered by the man now sitting on their former king's throne. Jojo's eyes fell on the queen's body once more, envying her for her lifeless eyes and chalk white skin.

After all, death was a mercy that Dio can give compared to what he's given Jojo so far.

* * *

True to his words, Dio left his temporary home behind with Jojo in tow. They stayed there for a week at most, though Jojo couldn’t really be sure since time was a concept that was long lost to him the moment Dio tied his chains at the foot of his bed and started treating him like how he had intended to do: as a dog. Though after a few-- hours? days?-- of being berated and mistreated actually made Jojo think that being a dog was much, _much_ more gratifying than what he had been reduced to. He wasn’t sure if Dio even thought of him as a sentient being anymore, judging by the cruel light in his eyes and the unrelenting venom that coated his voice as he spoke to Jojo.

“This place _reeks_ ,” Dio said one day, nose scrunched up in disgust. “Reeks of blood and rot and you.”

Jojo wisely chose to stay silent, not only because his lip was busted but also because he’d rather not aggravate the irritable vampire any further. When the chains around his wrists were tugged at forcefully, Jojo knew it’s time for another kingdom to fall.

* * *

He should have had the foresight that things would eventually lead to this. There have been rumors even back then that Dio Brando showed interest on both genders, so long as they could keep his interest long enough for a fuck. Then again, even if he had expected this to happen, Jojo would still have been rendered immobile when Dio said, "Let's fuck."

Perhaps it was the crass way that Dio declared it, as though he was telling someone to fetch him a drink. Jojo stared at Dio dumbly, the other man merely looking at him with an undecipherable expression in his face. When Jojo appeared to be incapable of escaping his stupification, Dio sneered and pulled at the chains harshly.

Of course pain reigned all throughout the act, with Dio just using him as a replacement for a toy to wring himself dry. There was no foreplay or preparation, no gentleness or sweet kisses. Clothes were torn off from him, his body positioned to Dio’s liking, and by daybreak he had screamed his throat hoarse from the pain.

Dio merely laughed when they were done, laughed at his labored breathing and bruised body.

* * *

Their next settlement was a huge mansion settled in the middle of a huge estate. The only casualties this time were the old couple and their equally old staff: the butler, two maids, the cook, and the gardener. Jojo had been relieved of his chains, Dio muttering about them getting in the way a few days ago. Despite this, Jojo knew better than to sneak off; God knows what Dio might destroy when he finds out that his favorite toy has vanished.

He had just put the shovel down when an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back to a sturdy front. Jojo kept his eyes on the new mounds beside the rose bushes, ignoring the deft fingers unraveling the string of his pants.

“Why don’t we pay our respects to them?”

Jojo gritted his teeth so hard he suspected his jaw had locked in place. Dio didn’t seem to care; he continued to his business as usual, penetrating Jojo with ease with no care in the world that they were out in the open, in the middle of the garden. After all, who was there to see?

* * *

Recently, Dio left Jojo to the house to attend to whatever business he had to attend to. Jojo was kept in the dark about what the vampire did outside the house, though he found that he didn’t seem to mind much. Jojo would rather not be privy to whatever carnage Dio does in his time. There’s only so much a man can take, after all.

Curled up on the sofa at the study while reading a book, Jojo gave a start when the door flew open. The amount of force used made it hit the wall, though Jojo’s attention was at the man who was currently walking toward him. Dio moved like a predator would toward its prey, all sleek and intimidating, danger enveloping him.

“I got you something,” he all but sang, flopping down on the couch next to a wary Jojo. His smirk was all teeth, fangs showing as he held out his hand.

Jojo felt his stomach churn as he took in the thing that was being presented to him. It was a collar, with...hearts. But still a collar, nonetheless.

“Wear it like a good pet, and maybe I’ll reward you.” Dio’s still smirking, confident that Jojo will do what he wanted.

_(Jojo did as he was told, no protests slipping from his lips as he fastened the collar around his neck. Dio’s eyes took on another shine the minute he hear the lock fall in place, though that was lost to Jojo when Dio bends him against the table and fucks him earnestly.)_

* * *

Once, Dio brought home a servant. It didn’t take long for Jojo to realize that the man was just someone Dio picked off from the streets and turned into a vampire. The man was given the most mundane tasks around the house (which Jojo deemed a waste of time because why should they keep the curtains clean and the flowers in the vases fresh when there was no one to appreciate them?). Sometimes Jojo would see from the corner of his eyes a shadow moving close to the walls, especially when Dio was moving in and out of him. Jojo should’ve taken that as a hint, should’ve listened to the warning bells that were going off in his head.

Instead, he didn’t, and now here he was, being held down by another filthy vampire who’s tearing at his clothes in a frenzy.

“You’re just a-- _whore_. He wouldn’t mind. A plaything should be-- shared.” The man was panting, forcing out his words through the madness overtaking him. “Stop resisting-- I can bite off the life from you, you know.”

Jojo only had the warning of the door blasting open before the man’s head fell down on his lap. Blood oozed from the decapitated body, the cut so clean that he can see--

“Filthy _shit_ ,” Dio hissed, kicking the body off of Jojo. “ _Shit_.” The decapitated head was kicked next, right into the burning fire. Jojo felt bile rise up to his throat when the events finally caught up to him, but Dio grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up, pulled him close, so close that Jojo could see the fury in his red, red eyes.

“You’re _filthy_ ,” Dio muttered.

Jojo agreed.

* * *

They moved places right after burning the whole mansion. Jojo slept through their journey, not bothering to wake up and he felt their vehicle stop. He knew already what would happen, anyway.

“The bedroom’s nice,” Dio mused. He was comfortably lying on the plush bed on the master bedroom when Jojo came in. He wore nothing but a silk robe, the tie on the waist loose. Jojo grunted in response as he moved to enter the bathroom, intent on scrubbing the soot and ash off of his body. The family had no garden, but they had a huge furnace at the basement.

The bed creaked, followed by the sound of bare feet against the tiles. Jojo looked up to find an expressionless Dio, waiting for what the man would do.

“You’re filthy.” Dio made a face.

Jojo shrugged. “Comes with burning things.” Somehow, they’ve fallen into a level where they could converse like this. They were still very few and far in between, but Jojo felt like something, maybe, had changed.

He didn’t dwell too much on that thought, though, not when Dio’s pushing him inside the bathroom and leaving his robe outside. Jojo only saw the strange frown on Dio’s face before he forgot everything else aside from the water running down his skin, the fangs sinking at his neck, and the dick pushing inside him.

* * *

“Why don’t you just kill me?” Jojo bravely asked one night.

Dio was facing away from him, broad back marred with scratches presented to Jojo. The dark-haired man waited for an answer, knowing that Dio was as wide awake as he was.

It wasn’t until the sun turned the skies red when Dio finally said, “What would be the fun in that?”

Jojo kept silent, fingers brushing over the bite mark at the inside of his left wrist and tongue licking at the same type of wound on his lower lip. “Point taken.”

As a response, Dio let out a grunt that conveyed his smugness and contentment.

 

 


End file.
